The Plan
by Disneyfan10
Summary: Mush and Feister have been best friends since they first got to the Lodge. But the newsies think there's more to their friendship. So, with the help of Race and Kid Blink, Jojo comes up with a plan to give Mush a push into the right direction. Only it's easier said than done. (one shot)


**All rights go to Disney for all Newsies characters, except for any oc, which are mine. All characters are based off the live Broadway movie. Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

Late June 1898

Winter seemed to drag on for a lifetime, then spring came and finally summer was back. And everything was the same for the Lower Manhattan Newsies. Ok, well maybe not everything. Some of the boys saw a few small behavior changes in a feisty news girl. She started to act a little weird when she was with Mush. It wasn't her usual weird, it was more of an awkward weird. Sometimes when she laughed it wasn't her usual laugh. But the biggest give away was that she started to blush sometimes, and she NEVER blushes.

Feister wasn't that type of girl, she's one of the guys through and through. But her recent behavior changes got them thinking that she has a little crush on her best friend. Then again they always knew about her crush even before she did, but hey, at least this whole thing was finally getting somewhere. Kinda.

Though things had gone back to normal with Mush and Feister not everything went back to the way it was. Throughout the winter Mush dated a goody two shoes girl named Chloe. Then in the beginning of the new year it was sweet and innocent as can be Amber. Both girls made Feister sick to her stomach; not only were they WAY too nice and innocent for her liking but they were obviously fake. Number four was a girl named Genevieve. She was ok. But Feister couldn't find anything to hate about that girl. But after the break up she could finally breathe easy.

Anyways Mush was taking a break from dating and Feister was really happy about that since she didn't have to put up with any annoying, innocent goody goods who she can't find any dirt on. At the moment Jojo had just finished making up a plan to get the Lovebirds together, he just needed a little help. "Hey Race, Blink," Jojo said as he walked up to the two boys.

"Hey Jo, what's up?" Kid Blink asked.

"What if I's told ya that I's got a plan ta get Mush an' Feisty together." Jojo said with that gleaming look in his eyes.

"We's listening," Race and Blink said at the same time.

* * *

"So, what's so important that you'es just had ta drag me all the way ta Central park for?" Mush asked the older boys.

"You'es knows Feisty like the back of yer hand, right?" Blink asked.

"That's what ya dragged me here-"

"Answer the question Meyers! Do ya know yer best friend or not?!" Race yelled.

"Yes," Mush replied quickly. "Now, can ya please tell me why ya bums dragged me here?" he had no idea what was so important that Race, Jojo, _and_ Kid blink had to drag him all the way from the Lower Side to the middle of the city for. But if it was just to ask him a stupid question then it wouldn't end well.

"Since yer 'er best friend we's thought that you'es could help us find Feisty a date," Jojo said up front.

"You wanna what?!" Mush asked loud enough to be heard from Santa Fe and back. Now, if there was one thing he knew about Feister was that she wasn't one to be going out on dates or to be flirting. Heck, for all Mush knows Feister hasn't even had her first crush yet. So, why in the heck did Race, Jojo, and Blink think it was a good idea to set Feister up on a date?! She'd probably soak any poor bum that tries to make a move on her. Including all the other boys, and himself!

"What the heck is wrong with you'es!? Do you wanna die?!" Mush yelled loudly. "What makes you'es think it's a good idea ta set our sista up on a date!? Do ya have a death wish?!"

"Well, we's was just thinkin' that she's the only one who hasn't been in a relationship yet. Sides, it's bound ta happen sooner or later so, might as well do it now an' get it over with," Race replied casually.

"An' we's just thought that it would be a good idea ta drag you'es along since you'es know 'er better than all of us combined," Blink added.

Mush knew for a sure fire fact that this wouldn't end well. But knowing Race, Jojo and Blink they were going to do this with or without him. So he grumbled and said, "Fine." though this was a very bad idea it was better than having them find Feister a guy that she'd probably soak in five seconds.

* * *

"What'd bout that guy?" Jojo asked.

"That bum is a toothpick," Mush replied. It was late afternoon and none of the guys Race, Jojo and Blink were pointing out weren't good ones. But they were trying their best. Trying his last nerve that is.

"An' here I's was thinkin' that you'es couldn't come up with anudda reason for a guy not ta date Feisty," Race said. He and Blink were sitting under a tree while Jojo was still busy pointing out guys. It had been a long day, and so far the plan had gone off tracks because Mush was nowhere near close to breaking.

"Did ya even see that bum?" Mush asked while turning towards Race. "He's built like a toothpick an' if he got Feisty mad he'd snap just like a twig."

"Yer over thinkin' this," Blink grumbled. How Mush hasn't broken yet was beyond him. But hopefully this would all be worth it in the end.

"Excuse me if I don't want some sorry bum ta get soaked," Mush replied firmly. "Sides you'es just been pickin' random guys that are too tall, short, an' or looks like a loser, that Feisty can an' will soak if somethin' happens. You'es needs ta really think these things, an' it ain't only looks, but personality. Not everyone knows how ta put up with 'er like we's do."

"I got it!" Jojo exclaimed while snapping his finger. Finally, they got somewhere. Now it was time to drop the bomb. "I's know the perfect guy for Feisty."

"Who?" all three boys asked. Race and Blink had stood up and walked over to Jojo and Mush.

"You," Jojo said with a smirk as he looked Mush dead in the eyes.

"Me?" Mush asked in shock.

"Him?" Race and Blink were playing dumb. After all it's very obvious that Feister likes Mush. Her recent behavior changes just proved their point. But Mush needed a little push in the right direction.

"No, I's was tawkin' ta the tree," Jojo replied sarcastically. "Of course I's tawkin' bout you'es!" he yelled. "After all yer 'er best friend, who knows everything bout 'er an' can put up with 'er feistiness. It only makes sense, you'es two are the perfect match!"

"Sounds good ta me," Race agreed with a smile.

"A match made in Heaven," Blink added.

"Did ya get hit over the head with a club!?" Mush exclaimed. "Why would I's want ta go out with Feisty? Who's a great goil, but c'mon, it's Feisty."

Race then sighed and said, "Listen, since you'es has mush for brains I's just gonna be up front. Feisty likes ya a lot, an' I's mean a lot. So, just put on yer big boy pants an' ask 'er out!"

"Guys, Feisty is my sista, an' who dates their sista?!" Mush yelled. He then figured out that this was the reason why they dragged him into this mess.

"Yeah, sure," Blink mumbled loudly.

"Haven't ya ever noticed the way she looks at ya?" Jojo asked calmly.

* * *

"So, why did Race, an' Jojo, an' Blink drag ya away, literally?" Feister asked. She remembered when said boys came to thier selling spot and literally dragged Mush away to who knows where.

"Nothin'," Mush replied before throwing another card down into the pile. It was another night in the bunk room and he and Feister were playing their usual game of War before bed.

"Yer sure cause they's dragged ya off like there was a fire," Feister said with a laugh before throwing her card down.

"It was just somethin' dumb."

"That's nothin' new." Feister laughed and then briefly looked up at him before looking away. While she had fully excepted her crush on him, she knew he didn't like her like that. And it was only a matter of time before Mush got another girlfriend. She felt her heart drop just thinking about it. But the thought still lingered that there was a small chance that he would like her.

Mush glanced up at Feister before looking away. He knew for a fact that it was only a matter of time before Feister started dating. He wasn't happy about the thought of that, but he wasn't opposed to it either. It just sounded weird that the girl he's known his whole life would start dating soon. He also knew that who ever she starts to date better watch out because he can, and will soak the poor bum who breaks her heart.

As they were both lost in thought they were pulled back to the real world when they noticed that the cards they just placed down was the same hand. They both glanced up at each other and smirked before…

"W-a-r spells...WAR!"

"PAPES!"

"HA, I WIN AGAIN!" Feister yelled with a very pleased smile. Mush only laughed and shook his head.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **This idea popped into my head not too long ago and I finally took the time to write it down. Idk if this came out good or not, so I'll leave that up to you. Also, The Past Comes Back is coming out sometime in August, so just hang tight. What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading, I'll see you all soon - Disneyfan10**


End file.
